


Gris y verde

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Gris y verde

Draco tenía esa forma de mirar que era como si te lanzara dos dagas de plata que se irían a clavar al punto más vulnerable. Era una de sus muchas habilidades, saber en dónde le dolía más a las personas.

Harry miraba de otra forma, eran dos esmeraldas que brillaban al final del túnel. Era un  _¿confías en mí? Confía en mí_. Y sólo quedaba confiar en él y seguirlo a donde fuera necesario.

Los ojos grises de Draco eran como una tormenta, una que sería muy violenta y tendría relámpagos. Eran el aviso de una calamidad, si brillaban de esa manera más valía correr por sus vidas.

La mirada verde de Harry podía ser veneno puro. Podía ser el veneno que precede al despertar del dragón de alas verdes; quedarse cerca de él era suicida en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, las tormentas eran más frecuentes que los dragones verdes volando entre nubes grises.

El gris podía ser sarcástico, el verde podía ser diversión. El gris se convertía en plata fundida cuando el verde era tan profundo como un bosque encantado.

A veces el gris también era confianza, a veces el verde también era una espada. Y a veces, el gris y el verde se combinaban y era como una aurora boreal sobre los glaciares del norte.


End file.
